Spyro and the dragon within
by peaceGrrl
Summary: A girl was make a wish but instead have a tail,calws, wings and have a new adventure with her sister to get out of the dragon realm.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon within

**the setting is a red curtain**

**a girl in a girl tuxedo with her black hair in ponytail, enter thru the curtains and then said "This is a spyro fanfic. Please enjoy filled with friendship, romance, and family. But be warn to the following readers, it also fills with adventure, tragedy, and DRAMA THAT YOU CAN'T STAND!.. (clears throat)..you been warn..start the story!" and exit thru the curtains.**

A white falcon sailed thru the sky and man voice (Gary Oldman as Ignitus) tell the impossible story "Wishes are a gift from the stars... but can't it come true.. some wish to see new worlds... some to have powers... even the ability to fly .. but it may never come true.. or not ... for a girl's wish came true... but at the cost of her and her closet friend turn into horrible monster... or so it seem.. for she turn..into a dragon."

(it show the words Spyro in it original color and details, but then show the Dragon Within (in a maroon-scarlett color and have black wings on the D and show a black-red rose at the end.)

then it show the name of cast:  
Eljah Woods

Christina Ricci

Gary Oldman as Ingitus

special voice cast:

Hayley Williams as Corona a.k.a Jenny

Emma Stone as Blaze a.k.a Kyrie

Fergie as Kira, as Huntress

Justin Long as Coal

Angelina Jolie as Demetra

as the voice cast disappeared, there was trouble in the mist as in a mountain of the tomb of the old hide out of Malefor's Army. A big Golem who seem to be leader walk thru the halls in the ruin tomb but little does it know a sleek figure figure is follow it. The golem walk into a chamber where theres a large amber stone and then the golem shouted "The Amber of sight, show us where the one who will accomplished Malfor's plan and who will destroy once and for all ,the mighty purple dragon, Spyro!" then the amber glowed furiously then it show a blue and green planet. "...the one live on planet called ...Earth" as it said earth it zoomed to the some city in the U.S.A and lead to a beautiful garden where there is a girl in her 16's wearing a black jumpsuit and her long black hair in a ponytail doing yoga until another girl that has black hair but short and look much chubby , but don't be fooled cause in 6th grade she karate flip a 8th grade boy and got away with it, charged at the yoga girl and said "Hey!Jenny! Hyah!" but the girl called Jenny was fast and do a backward flip over the charging girl and said "Nice try, Kyrie." the girl called Kyrie do a kick but Jenny dodged and do trip kick to make Kyrie off balanced and fell on the ground and Kyrie said "You always good with Thai Jistu, Karate, Judo and Thai Kwan Dough than me" Jenny help Kyrie up and said "That because I took them longer for 3 years but you took longer than me in Judo for 3 years and 4 months." "Because you graduate early" said Kyrie "Still you learn new tricks after I graduate, sis" said Jenny. Jenny and Kyrie are sister but orphans. No one knows who their parents or what happened to them. They run away from their Orphanage home and became Gypsies , and now know how to travel and hide in secretes because of become to master gypsy, ever since and travel to many place for 6 years. But now they lived in a old, down mansion. They fix it up a bit but they have to make sure it still look run down so they could hide in secret. And they have to go to school and work at part time jobs so to keep the mansion running. And they have to take lots a fighting class and defense class so they could protect each other. Jenny is serious, smart sister in the sisterhood, altho she don't need some much of fighting and defense class because when she was 7 she could able to do triple flip and kicks when she try at first time, she just want to learn new tricks and she just learn them fast so she is a fast-learner and a lot people see she have natural talent for agility, she is very beautiful that always get boy's attention all the time. Kyrie is the funny and fun-loving sister in the sisterhood she could be negative but when she positive, she made a lot of people, and she do have anger-temperament but usually she silly and love to have fun then to be serious, she is pretty for being chubby. But they have in something in common... them to be in a new world. "You know, sometimes...i could just wish... never mind." said Jenny "What is it?" said Kyrie "Nah, its nothing...never mind." said Jenny "Come on tell me." Kyrie said with her puppy-dog look "Okay,okay, just stop... you know... I wish...to see new worlds." Jenny said looking out the sky. "Yeah.. sometimes I wish that." said Kyrie looking at the sky. "Well... I wish all the time." said Jenny. Kyrie said "Yeah..but like that ever going to happen." and left to go inside the old mansion. Jenny just stand there and look at the gray sky and then her hand lift and touch her choker-pendent where a black opal with a dark purple gem in diamond-shaped sliver outer cut that was wrapped in a black silk ribbon and then said "I wish... that I could be in a new world.. with my sister.. I wish." the word wish echo in the dragon realm as the big golem use its hammer hand and lift to the side of the amber ,where it shows Jenny standing in the garden, and in reflex smashed the amber so hard that as the amber was hit, a furious light glowed. In the real world, the ground shake and rumbled that Jenny fall and yelp. Kyrie came running and yelled "Earthquake!" Then the ground near Jenny trembled then it broke into a hole. Jenny slide down but she grabbed the ground that it slated and shriek. "Jenny!" Kyrie yelled, running to her sister. But then something happen. Jenny's choker-pendent glowed and changed into sliver metal strap choker and the diamond shape dark purple gem in the sliver outer cut is now in the middle of the choker and more of these shaped, color gems in smaller size is all around the choker except her front, back, and left side is bigger gems. Jenny grow confusion but the hole got bigger and when she look down she saw black vortex and yet she had fallen in the hole, screaming. "Jenny!" yelled Kyrie at she stood on the edge of the hole but the edge crumbled and broke out and she had fallen in the hole with her sister. And they fall into the vortex and saw a glimpse of yellow and they fall into a topaz-colored goop, unconscious. And soon their bodies changed into...a dragon form. And in the dragon realm, the topaz stone glowed even more brighter that outside shine with glowed , bright as the sun, on the tip. Far away there is a city that floated in the sky with mole people and 3 Dragons, a leopard man, and a yellow dragonfly looked and stood and watched magnificently. And another far away place, where on a floating island were a teenage purple dragon and dragoness watched. In the chamber, the stoned glowed brightly as 2 female dragon forms. The amber shattered and there were 2 thump noise. The big golem looked and saw 2 female dragon that was once called Kyrie and the one to help Malefor and to defeat Spyro...Jenny.

**That was Chapter 1, dramatic is it and does Jenny and Kyrie sister hood sound familiar like … Kate and Lily from Alpha and Omega.. just Personalty.. Okay, and where there were two purple dragons and one of them is a girl and boy .. that right is Spyro and Cynder .. and there were 3 dragon, a leopard man and a yellow dragonfly... That right! Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Hunter and Sparx. How cooled is that. Well.. gotta go. PEACEGRRL OUT! PEACE OUT! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

We continued our story as we seen Jenny and Kyrie transport to the dragon realm as Dragons! but soon they'll gain two friends as they see their first experienced in the Dragon Realm and learn more and discovered who they truly are.

Chapter 2 See new worlds and first friends and enemy

there lay two female dragons, or Dragoness, who were unconscious. the 1st dragoness , on the left , is the most beautiful dragoness they saw, she have yellowish-orange color of her scales like gleaming creature's eyes. But have black legs that covered her legs to her claws to her thigh and also her arms but it it reaches her claws to her shoulder and her long tail also black that it reach her end of her rear to her the tip of her blade on her tail and her wings are cover black and end to her back. she had a very slim, sleek body, legs, arms, tail, and wings. Her tail has snake-like anklet that it is close to the end but it in front of her tail blade. She has a sleek, short horse-bird like head and have long black eyelashes and seem like she had black eyeliner on her eyes. She has black long hair or like-fur that was on the back of her head and neck. She had long black horns that pointed upward on her head in her hair. Her wings also had a snake like anklet between her wing and back. And another snake-like anklet on one of her hind legs on her left ankle. She wear the choker that changed . (from chapter 1) Use to be Jenny

The 2nd dragoness on the right is a gray-blue color with a yellow under belly and blue and yellow wings. She have black stripe above her eyes, shoulder and near her feet. She has a fan-spin on her head that make look like hair with the bang, it color yellow with a blue outer cut and stretch across her back to the tip of her tail, which has a iron spade. She has yellow horns that pointed downward and on her cheeks has three little silver horns. She chubbier than the 1st dragoness and doesn't look like the 1st one because her muzzle is much wider and her body too. Use to Kyrie

The big golem then said "chain them" the little golem quickly move toward the unconscious dragons with a chest and when it open there were two golden cobra and a little golem took a hold of the dragoness on the left by the head and lift her up as another grab one of the cobra as it put it near her neck and the snake wrapped itself around her neck just below the choker and turn into metal with red ruby eyes and disappeared. And did it again to the right dragon. "It one of them get close to either Spyro or Cynder they will chain to them." said the big golem. As they finished chained the right dragoness, the left dragoness groaned and move. "Lets move to the other room" the big golem command and the little golem follow it to the next room. The dragonon the left ,or the 1st dragoness to called for short, wake up and and tremble her eyelashes and rose up and then she open her eyes which is in the gleaming, color of violet and then suddenly remember and look fastly around the room and then said, in the voice that it still Jenny's, "where am I?, what happen?" then heard a grunt and turn around and saw a horrible creature even though is her sister and gasped. The 2nd dragoness is still asleep say in her sleep "Sister..give back that Reese cup.. I know I should cut back but chocolate my weakness." the 1st dragoness then knew it her sister because chocolate is her' sister favorite especially when her sister said should cut back. The 1st dragon yelled "Sister!" but the 2nd dragoness just rolled over. "Wake up, big lazy butt!." and hit her sister in the head with her hand or paw but she did it to fast she didn't noticed "Oww!" yelp the 2nd dragoness and rubbed her head with her paw and and again like the 1st dragon, didn't noticed , saying, looking the other way. "Why you did that for ? I dream I was about to get back my Reese's cup and now I got a bump that is hard." even though the bump is her horn. The 1st dragoness know its definitely her sister because of not waking up when told to and always have weird dreams. "its me, look behind you." said the 1st dragon. The 2nd dragon turn around, her eyes are sapphire blue but her eyes widen with horror and scream "Ahhh! who are you? and what have you done with my sister ?" the 1st dragoness then said "its me, you big lazy butt." the 2nd dragoness then widen and said "Sister, but your not her because you are .. a..a dragon." the 1st dragoness widen her eyes and said "No I'm not..." but the both the dragoness said "you are!" but then they both look down and saw their body and yelp "Ahhh!" the 2nd dragoness look at her paws and then look at her sharp teeth, the 1st dragoness sit up and look at her back and saw black wings and long black tail. " How did this happen?" said the 2nd dragoness but 1st dragoness look confused and hopeless and said "i..i don't know..it all blur and what weird... I ..can't remember.. my name." then the 2nd dragoness said "i.. can't remember my name,too … but.. we are sister ,are we?" the 1st dragoness said with determinedly said "of course we are, that part I remember since I always remember well and you forgettable." "You got that right." the 2nd dragoness said. "But I know two thing, we not dragons and we have to get outta here." said the 1st dragoness. "I don't think you going anywhere." said a mysteries voice.

The 2 dragoness look sudden at the direction and saw the big golem standing at the door way. The 2 dragoness unsure what was it and take steps back. "Who are you? what are you? And where are we?" said the 1st dragoness with force tone. "I'm am Gobbler, a golem, the second LT. of the dark masters army, and we are in the mountain of the Dragon Realm." said the big golem, Gobbler. The 1st dragoness whisper quietly "Dragon Realm?" "And you are gonna help with our plan." said gobbler, pointing to the 1st dragoness.

"What? Why should I help you?" said the 1st dragoness now bending down her front legs in defense. "If you not gonna help us, we'll force you to by corrupting you in dark powers." said Gobbler walking toward them, with little golems by his side. "I don't think so,Sister, plan 2.4! Go!" said 1st dragoness jump high and flip in the air toward above Gobbler. The 2nd dragoness did a little flip and land on the little golems and jump one to another one until she made out the little army and in front of the doorway and run. The 1st dragoness land on Gobbler's back and flip again to the doorway and saw a button on the side of the doorway and she yelled "Argh!" while using her new claws to slice the button and soon the doorway was cover by a force field and Gobbler roar as he see the 2 dragoness run now on 4s down the corridor and turn a corner and disappeared. But the sleek form (from chapter 1) follow the 2 young dragoness. The 2 dragoness didn't stop, they keep running. The 1st dragoness flip forward to the front of 2nd dragoness and keep running until they notice a crack opening just ahead on the left side. The 1st dragoness bulged out of the crack and her eyes widen at the outside world . And soon the 2nd dragoness caught up and saw it too. They find their on cliff of the mountain and saw the mountain on island that floating in the air. But that not all the see, they saw islands floating with forests on them. "Umm.. Sister..we not in U.S.A no more." said the 2nd dragoness, wide eye. But the 1st dragoness return inside. So the 2nd dragoness followed and said "So what are we gonna do now?" but before the 1st dragoness answer a hand of rock grabs her. "Whoa, help!" yelled 1st dragoness as the rock hand appear to be another big golem but its not the Gobbler. "Sister!" yelled 2nd dragoness but something happen a slim female two-legged form use her bow and arrows and shoot the big golem that it fallled to the floor and let go 1st dragoness, who quickly scramble away from the golem.

The 2 dragoness look at each and look at their saver, who walk to the light and was surprised that its not a human but in fact a tall, slim shaped female wolf.( the wolf look like my avatar a 2 weeks back, mikayla but she is a different character ) her fur-like hair on her head is black with long bangs on each side of her face and her eyes are light blue . Her face and the rest of her body and pointed-ears expect and the tip of her tail is golden. the tip of her tail is black like her hair. Her hair is shoulder-length. She wore a bronze color armor above the knee-length armor dress with a bronze-color choker, wrist-length bracelets, headband with her bangs outside, and knee-length leggings with her toe claws open. She spoke in gentle voice "Are you all right?" the 1st dragoness then said "Um.. Yeah, we all right but who are you?" the female wolf hesitated but said "I'm Kira, the huntress and you are?" the 2nd dragon look at the 1st dragoness which said "To tell you the truth, we don't know are names." "Ah..yes, you forget you names when you enter the realm." said Kira in a calmed voice "Can you tell us where are we? And what is this realm?" said 2nd dragoness. "Not now, we still not safe, we have to get out this place, then I'll tell your answers and go to a city not far from here... there where you could find out your answers your heart desires ." said Kira looking side to side cautiously. "Okay, we'll follow you and..( looking down for thought and the raise up for answer).. start a adventure to this city." said the 1st dragoness, look at the 2nd dragoness who was unsure. "Very well, I know a way out..follow me." said Kira walking away down the halls with her tail swinging back and forth. "Are sure we have to trust her?" said the 2nd dragoness to her sister. "We have to ...for she the only guide and protector to us and help us know this world." said the 1st dragoness. "Okay..if you say so lets follow." said the 2nd dragoness as the 2 dragoness walk with Kira.

They walk until the Kira said " Rest for 5 minutes, I'll scout ahead for make sure that no golem in our path." and left around the corner. The 2 dragoness rest until they heard a male voice in a room around the corner say "Come on guys.. I know you know I can be boiled easy." the 2 dragoness look at each other then cautiously walk around the corner and saw light of a room on is side of the hall. They keep walking and look in the room and saw 3 golem, a boiling pot of oil, and a red dragonfly with a black underbelly, a black spot on its forehead, black fluttering wings, and on the black tip of its antennas, locked in a little cage, begging its life saying "C'mon guys, I know I kinda tip a bucket of water on one of your friends and he got put out with it but please ..DON'T KILLED ME!" said the male dragonfly, practically crying. "A talking dragonfly .. this world is getting weirder and weirder." whisper the 2nd dragoness. "Even tho, we to safe him." whisper the 1st dragoness and started to walk into the room then shout "Hey!..." the 3 golems look behind and saw her "...step away from the dragonfly or someone get hurt...mainly you." the 3 golem charged at her but she was fast and kick the first golem, then grad the second golem and throw it to the third golem, the first golem came to attack but she grab it and claw it then kick it over and over and kick it hard off, the second golem came to attcak but the 1st dragoness run to a pillar and jump to hit the wall to go back ward behind the second golem and as it turn around, she punch in its face knocking it out and the third came behind but she do a backward flip and claw it over and over again with her black claws and when she stops the third golem drop to the ground, knock out. All the goems were knock out, the 1st dragoness said "Take a pill, and call me in the morning." the 2nd dragoness come in to the room. The 1st dragoness went to the cage and slice the lock, opening the cage, releasing the dragon fly "Wow.. just wow.. you handle those golem and save me." said the dragonfly. "Thanks, but next time don't.." but she didn't finish cause the dragonfly dash to her and hug her and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Okay! Okay! your welcome just stop please before you wet yourself with gratefulness." said the 1st dragoness, laughing. "Sorry, just lose cool for a second..Name Coal by the way." said Coal. "Nice to meet you, I like to tell my name but I don't know it.. this is my sister by the way." said the 1st dragoness looking at the 2nd dragoness "Whoa, you just too bright for the dragonfly in our world." said 2nd dragoness covering her eye with her wings. "Sorry its habit at times and you know i'm like a floating light bulb... wait! you said your world?" said Coal "Yes, you see we don't came from here, we come from another world." said the 1st dragoness "another world.. sweet!" said Coal. "Yes, but I afraid we can't stay so if you don't mind.." the 2 dragoness walking away "... we must leave and start a new adventure, so good-bye Coal." said 1st dragoness. Coal think for a moment then said "Wait!.." and fly in front of the 2 dragoness "... what if I joined you and adventure.." the 1st dragoness look at the 2nd dragoness then the 2nd dragoness said with a grin "The road will be rough and dark." and Coal then said with a grin "I've got my light and I can fly." the 2nd dragoness said "There no turning back." "I guess zoom to the punch as I am the fastest bug of all." said Coal ,showing off. "Gotta warn, going to the danger zone where danger is in every turn." said the 2nd dragoness "I ate danger for breakfast." said Coal all up on her face. "You hungry?" said 1st dragoness ,playing along. Coal crack his neck and said "Starving!" . "Then welcome aboard." said 1st dragoness. "Wahoo!" said Coal. "Girls! ..." said a female voice, they look and saw it was Kira. ".. there you are! I thought you were.." but she did not finish when notice a dragonfly with them. "Who is this?" said Kira. "Oh, this is Coal, he is are friend I save, and our new companion in our quest." said 1st dragoness. "Yeah, you should have seen it, she is awesome." said Coal. "Really? Then you can come but don't get in our way." said Kira walking away. "All right if you don't want to have me." Coal said, following her. The group walk down the halls again.

They walk for 30 minutes until 2nd dragoness stop near a big green crystal. "(Deeply raggedy sigh) .. can we rest?" said 2nd dragoness and lean on the green cyrstal. "Yeah, my wings is tired." said Coal and lye down on the floor. "But we hadn't start our quest yet.." said the 2st dragoness and walk back, nearing the crystal. "Sorry but I didn't plan to travel out of here and walk two days to this city." said the 2nd dragoness. "Wow, you really are disappointed, okay we rest." said the 1st dragoness but when she is walk to her sister she tripped over a big rock "Whoa!.." and she turned to the crystal and put her two front paws on the crystal to regained balance. "Wow and you thought I was a disappointed." said the 2nd dragoness . The 1st dragoness look at her but the crystal glow brightly."Ahh!" said Coal as he rush to behind Kira's back as she stood back. The 2 dragoness quickly pull away from it. And back away as little green crystals floated around the big crystal and them, the vision appeared. And big male blue dragon appeared in a hologram then he spoke "I'm Ignitus, the chronicle, and I see that you new in the world and don't know you names but I'll help you with that.." he look at the 2nd dragoness " Your name in this world should now and forever more.. Blaze, a dragon who seems hard but is warmhearted..." and then he look at the 1st dragoness "And your name will be..."

**well that all I can write for now, I want to make drama but don't worry I'll update soon. And just for you know the 2****nd**** dragoness or Blaze have a Spyro's Figure and the 1****st**** dragoness has a Cynder's figure. And I know that I took that whole joining the group thing for Coal is just like Rhino with Bolt from**_** Bolt**_** so sorry. :)**


	3. Author's Notice

AUOTHERS NOTE PLEASE READ!PLEASE!PLEASE, DON'T COUNITED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OR YOU GET CONFUSED, JUST READ THIS NOTE!PLEASE, BEGGING YOU HERE!PLEASE READ IT!

Look before you go on to the next chapter, I'm made a few change in the story like for example that I switch names of Demetra and Corona. And Corona had change to Athena and I change the voice cast of Athena from Angelina Jolie to ….. Drum role, please...Salma Hayek!. because she is considered as Number 1 .. I repeat.. Number 1 of beautiful of 100 Actress! introduction in chapter 1 should have look like this

(then it show the name of cast:  
Eljah Woods

Christina Ricci

Gary Oldman as Ignitus

special voice cast:

Hayley Williams as Demetra a.k.a Jenny

Emma Stone as Blaze a.k.a Kyrie

Fergie as K ira, the Huntress

Justin Long as Coal

Salma Hayek as Athena)

and what Kira's wearing, she is wearing the things from chapter 2 but her armor dress had her stomach showing and now she is wearing a very, very short, sleeveless ,bronze color vest and belt that lean on one side of her waist. And last she have a thigh pouch on her thigh. Oh and I got private letter questions but mostly like this type Letter but This reader want to be anonymous so:

peacegrrl

is a great story so far but no offensive but how do you pronounce Kira is it key-ra or kai-ra, I just don't get it. )M( sorry, but your story is cool.

anonymous

Its is Pronounce kee-ra like key and ra it, spelled differently.

Okay that all I have to say but for those you read this you are very,very,very smart and best writers of all :) but for those who don't even read or didn't EVEN finish it YOU ARE KNUCKLEHEADS! ):(! so i'm going to put this notice in chapter 3.

peaceGrrl out!

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Attention reader but please read the author's note OR ELSE YOU GET CONFUSED SO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER EVEN IF ITS NOT A CHAPTER!

Chapter 3/Escape the lair, explore Avulur

"...your name will now and forever be in the world be..." said the dragon called Ignitus, the girl dragon waited like a certain purple dragoness (we all know you know who

) "Your name is... Demetra, who is strong-willed, brave, a very strong yet smart leader yet a follower, a creature so rare that you will face any obstacle in your path (Demetra watch in patient and waited for this dragon to finish his sentence ) "... but yet you are warmhearted will do anything for your Sister's and you friend's life even give up yours like the Hero purple dragon yet even if your scales are different color you, will seems like a purple dragon..." Ignitus turn to both to Demetra and Blaze and said "I'll will tell your powers soon enough as you get to the city in which you'll start your adventure." and he disappeared and the crystal stop glowing. "Whoa... Just what happen?" said Blaze. "I don't know but a least we now know are names...Blaze." said Demetra. Blaze look at Demetra and said "Sure thing ..Demetra..But who was that?" said Blaze. Kira stepped forward and said "That was the chronicler, Ignitus, he keep memories of every living thing in Dragon realm and tell their past that they don't know. Hmm...Hero purple dragon ...does he mean..." "Mean who?" said Blaze. "Never mind.. we must continued...we have.." But Kira stop. Her left pointed ear is turning to the left and she look at the direction. "What is it?" said Blaze. "N-nothing we need get out of this lair." said Kira ,getting attention back, and then walk off. "Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Coal darted. Demetra and Blaze follow. Kira point to the doorway and said "Hurry! Thru this hall. it lead straight to the exit." Blaze look at Demetra but Demetra already walk into the halls with Coal follow her to give her light so Blaze quickly follow. Kira began her way to the hall but look back to the direction she look at, with her eyes narrow, but nothing was there but a stone pillar. So she turn and left. But as she left, a little golem came behind the pillar and whisper in a weird accent "I must tell L.T gobbler." and left the room from another way.

The group walk on and reach the exit thru a cave opening. They on the edge of the mountain letting the sunset beat down. "Ah It is good to see the sun again ( and stretch his back but it crack and he stay still) Oh no! I guess I have been in the mountain for while.. now I'm stuck." said Coal. "Yeah, it great but ...how do we got off?" said Blaze, looking down at the edge that it seem a long dark cliff. But Kira use her bow and a arrow ,that had a rope that tied at the end of the arrow, aimed to a tree on the other side and fired. It shoot like a lighting till it hit the trunk of the tree. "Whoa! Good shot She-wolf!" yelled Coal who still stuck in the stretch position. Kira put the rope in he bow and then tie the other end to a big rock near the cave opening. She walk to the edge with the bow in both sleek hand-like paws and said "Both you dragons will grab the bow. And I'll wait here. Once you in the other I'll cut the rope...(Silent Gasp)..Quickly!Now!" as she look in the direction of the cave entrance. The group look and saw a group of golems coming. So Kira handed the bow to the 2 dragoness. Demetra quickly grabbed one side of it with her long claws and Blaze yelled "Come on, Coal!" and grab Coal with her mouth and grab the other side of the bow by just fold her paws. And they jump off the ledge and slide down. "WhooHoo!" yelled Coal, as they slide down. Once the reach the end Demetra jump off before the bow hit the tree but it too late with Blaze and Coal. Blaze just hit the trunk of the tree, roughly,fall on it roots and said "Ow!". Coal was the most unlucky that he had been smoosh to the tree that he stuck for seconds until he slide down slowly. Kira ,who is one the other side, cut the rope with her paws and grab the rope. She position her self and jump off the ledge. She swing herself and when she is up, she let go of the rope and do a long flip with her body straight and land perfectly on the ground just inches away from the ledge. "Wow who knew you can do tricks" said Blaze, impressed. "I learn that when I was young...when I was in my village before..." said Kira looking down. "Before what?" said Demetra on worried tone. "Its Nothing... we must continued on.. we need to get to the forest.. we could rest there tonight." and run into the forest. The 2 dragoness and dragonfly follow her to the forest, with the goblins stop at the edge and soon they clear a path for Gobbler, he then give a loud roar. The loud roar I heard to the middle of the forest, where the group lay hidden.

"So are you gonna tell us our answers to our question now?" said Demetra, resting on a log that is leaning on a edge. "In time but I must let you introduce to a dear friend of mine, who will help us lead to a city, and is watching us right now." Kira said, smiling. "Where?" said Blaze as she look around but didn't see nothing. Kira look up and said "She is watching us from the skies." they look up and saw and Demetra said, breathlessly, "Whoa." a Falco gyrfalco or white falcon (from chapter 1) is soaring thru the orange sky. Kira put her paw to her muzzle and whistle long and loud for 3 seconds. The magnificent falcon immediately response by gliding downward. It fly pass between Demetra and Blaze. Coal was stun for a moment but the falcon fly straight toward him. Coal shriek and got out of they way before the falcon got him but fly toward Kira, who is holding her arm out. The falcon batted its wing as it land on Kira's bracelet. The falcon is white but has grey color tip on its feather on its wings and tail. It also has grey spots on top of its wings. It has a great golden-gray beak with a golden yellow outer between its head and beak. It also have golden legs with black talons , but have bronze-color band on its left leg with a silver symbol of a wolf's head to chest, howling. It has shiny hazel eyes. "Its beautiful." Demetra said, as she got off the log and walk to the falcon. "Her name Gylfie, she very close friend of mine since I was young." said Kira, petting the falcon. "Yeah, a friend who is not an expert of flying." said Coal, cross-arms. Gylfie turn to Coal and hiss. Coal shriek and got behind Demetra. "Gylfie, please find the city and return to us to show us the way." said Kira. Gylfie shriek is falcon cry and fly up and disappear in the forest horizon. "We must rest for tomorrow we have a long journey." Kira said walking behind a boulder. The others follow. They saw a old fire pit (Hunter's fire pit, when with Cynder and Spyro) . "It look like we not the only ones who was here." said Demetra. Kira started the fire. Night has fallen. "So whats your question?" Kira said as she sit down on a small boulder. "Okay, what is this world?" said Demetra as she lay down on her stomach with her paws on top of each other. Blaze sit down. "This world is the Dragon Realm, home to magical creatures, and this place called of Avalour." said Kira, looking around. "Avalour?" said Blaze. "Okay, but who is this...hero purple dragon?" said Demetra. Kira smile, and said"That story is always inspiring, it said that a rare purple dragon born every once 10 generations, can be very powerful and had powers that is unbelievable and could put a stamp in its era... 13 years ago a purple egg was made. All eggs went to the temple where four guardians of four elements of Fire, Ice, Earth, and Electricity, hide and protect so the purple dragon can be born...but sadly, the temple as raided by the ark armies who serve the dark master..." "Dark master?" whisper Demetra, and when she said she then suddenly saw a fission where he dark master fly and attack. "...Yes, the dark master is the very first purple dragon sadly, and have heart of pure evilness..." Demetra look down. "...Anyway, the raided is to destroy the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon but the purple egg was save... but for the rest was destroyed.. all little producing lives lost.. and just before they was about to hatch..." said Kira, sadly. Demetra look at Blaze with sadness but look away. "... or so it seem..." Demetra look sudden. "for you see the dark master was torn he want to destroy all the eggs but he need one as well and so he got one egg, that was a female dragon name Cynder who hatch and soon corrupted of the dark master's power... and become..Terror of the Skys..." Demetra had a fission again, of Cynder's corrupted form attacking the guardians but ended. "...Meanwhile, the Fire guardian save the purple egg... and that fire guardian is Ignitus..." Demetra remember Ignitus, who spoke to her before. "... the egg hatch of the purple dragon and was raise with two dragonflys who had a son as well and become a bonded brother to the dragon, soon he meet Ignitus and discover his true race and destiny, he then face Cynder and defeat her, who turn back to her normal form as small dragon.. he then disappeared with Cynder for 3 years, no one knows had happen to him, but he then face the destroyer , who said to believe that it created by created chaos, and for Ignitus who sacrifice himself in Belt of Fire... the purple dragon face the dark master with Cynder and destroy him.. or it seem... but to save the world, the purple dragon sacrifice himself and with Cynder.. and his name is.." but before Kira finish her, Demetra was hit with a green glowing orb on her face and was pass out. Blaze is hit as well with a orb. A shadow of a men with a cloak hood was behind Kira and hit her in the back, and make her, unconscious as she fell slowly forward but was caught by the arms by the figure who hit her. Coal look behind and slow motion said "NOOO!" as it faded black. Demetra is barely open her eyes as she saw Coal' glowing red light in sack and Kira being pick up over the shoulders by a black figure and her sister was throw over the shoulder, unconscious by another same dark figure and another dark figure came to her and her eyes slowly close as the figure throw her over the shoulder. And faded black.

**Wow! too much drama in the end, and if those who didn't read the author's notice that I made changes in the story, I warn you! what will happen to demetra and her friends? Stay tune**

**peacegrrl out!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
